Blood is not always thicker than water
by Mia1995
Summary: This is for converseQueen11, Ms. Knight gets back together with her ex-husband. Everything goes fine, until Katie acts withdrawn from everything and unexpected bruises appear. Kendall is getting hit left and right from his father. Katie and Kendall hide their wounds carefully, but it won't mask the pain. What happens when Kendall finally snaps and everything ends up bloody?
1. Chapter 1

**This is for converseQueen11 **

Regular story line

Ms. Knight is driving fast down the asphalt streets. She is aware that time is not on her side. Angry drivers give her a face of anger as she cuts them off, but right now she doesn't care. She looks behind to see Katie hanging on to her life; she is bleeding massively from the wounds. Her arms is covered with bruises and her small face is full of cuts. Ms. Knight was afraid to look at Kendall, but her eyes just landed on him. He has a massive stab wound on his shoulder and his abdomen. It was just a regular day until she got home to see the apartment in a mess then blood all over the room.

She still hears Kendall's words ringing in her ears as he holds Katie close to his fragile body. They're both in bad shape and losing massive amount of blood. She turns over to see her husband on the ground knocked out, but tied up.

"I….had….to save her, mom." Kendall says weakly as he and Katie drift off to sleep.

The hospital was close, but will her kids make it? She hears Katie moan and Ms. Knight, smiles knowing her daughter is still alive. Kendall lets out a painful groan.

"We're almost there, just hold on." Ms. Knight says

"Mom, I'm cold." Katie says weakly, but the AC was off and it wasn't a good sign.

"Kendall are you here with us sweetie?" Ms. Knight says but nothing comes out of Kendall.

"He's in his arm now, mom. He's safe again." Katie says weakly as she falls back asleep.

The hospital was now in plain sight as Ms. Knight, drives a bit faster. She then heads to the main entrance as she runs to see a male nurse leave the hospital.

"Please, I need help!" Ms. Knight says but the male nurse's eyes widen to see her shirt bloody, but it was Katie's blood on her shirt.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" The male nurse says as she guides her to the hospital.

"I'm okay, but my kids are dying in the car, please help them?!" Ms. Knight shouts as tears fall down her face. The male nurse rushes to her car to see a bloody teen and a small girl hanging on to her life.

He grabs Katie in his arms; Kendall is basically dead weight right now. Another nurse came to get Kendall, but is it too late?


	2. Chapter 2: Few Days Later

**Few days before….**

Regular story line: Palm Woods apartment

Kendall is sitting on the couch looking at the window as his friends and Jo are enjoying the summer sun. His dad and mom got back together; it has been strange given that they split up because he had anger issues. He supposedly got better, but tell that to the bruise on his rib? or ask the bruise on Katie's leg. He keeps blaming Kendall and Katie for the split, but clearly he thinks he is an angel. Katie is at her room just relaxing, because he grounded Katie and Kendall for 'failing' a class. He did that so no one sees their bruises.

The father has been getting smarter, because now he hits Katie or Kendall if he intervenes, places where no one will see the wounds. Kendall gets up slowly because the bruise is acting up. He starts to walk towards the kitchen, but the main door opens wide. His father is standing with a look of disgust; worst of all, his mother is not there yet.

"Where are you going?" His father asks as he slams the door. I hear Katie lock her door, because she knows what's coming.

"I was going to get a glass of water." Kendall says but doesn't move because his father is blocking the path.

"You don't trust me?" His father says and Kendall nods as he moves forward, but his father gives Kendall a strong left hook on his abdomen. Kendall cringes, but he doesn't scream, so Katie won't freak out.

"Come here I'll get you water." His father says as he grabs Kendall's shirt tight and drags him to the bathroom.

His father starts filling up the tub with hot water; Kendall's eyes are showing fear. His father dunks Kendall's head in the water, its burning hot against his cold face. The hot water creeps into his eyes and it stings so much. Kendall screams and his father pulls him up.

"Are you still thirsty?" His father ask

"I hate you." Kendall retorts but his father dunks him again.

Kendall squirms and his lungs are screaming for air. His eyes are burning from the water. Where is his salvation? Why can't he die yet? He knows he has to stay for Katie. That is the only reason he is still alive, Katie is his reason. Kendall is released and he lets out a gasp of air. Sweet oxygen fills his lungs and he gets up slowly. His father is gone, but Katie's door is open.

"Don't ever lock the door in this house!" His father says

"I'm sorry, please forgive me." Katie pleads as Kendall hears a loud smack.

"Kendall!" Katie screams and Kendall rushes to her side.

"Leave her alone." Kendall says as he gets in front of Katie. Her small body is at the corner of the wall. She has a red mark of her upper arm.

"Fine" His father says as he gives Kendall a strong punch and he falls down hard. Kendall is knocked out cold from the punch and his father finally leaves. Katie crawls next to Kendall and silently lets out a sob.


	3. Chapter 3: If only

**Thank you for the reviews; I honestly didn't think this story will be good, but hopefully you'll like it.**

Regular story line

Kendall slowly wakes up from his slumber and sees Katie sleeping next to him. He sees that she cried herself to sleep again, because his white shirt is wet. He gets up and places Katie on her bed, the door opens and tenses up. He slowly turns to see his mother standing at the door, his body relaxes. His mother doesn't know about his father's abuse and what he hate the most is that he looks like his father, his father picked his name, and that he might end up like him. Katie was fortunate to look like Ms. Knight.

"Your father is taking me out tonight, so can you cook dinner today?" Ms. Knight says smiling and Kendall nods. Soon Ms. Knight leaves the room and he doesn't know how to break the news to Katie.

When his parents go out, Kendall has to make sure that the place is spotless or not he will get the beating for his lifetime. The worst one he ever received was when his father grabbed the cord of a lamp and hits Kendall until he was bleeding. Kendall flinches every time someone moves the cord. Soon Kendall's father enters the room and smiles at Kendall wide.

"I'm taking your mother out; you clean up the mess, if not will you know. Also I want to you and Katie at bed by 9:30. If you both aren't in bed at that time, you'll wish you were dead." Kendall's father says

"I already feel dead." Kendall says with resentment

"Perfect" Kendall's father says and walks away.

* * *

Regular story line: Palm Woods pool

James is relaxing on the recliners and Logan is playing volleyball with Carlos. Jo is sitting next to Camille; Jo is watching the glass door hoping to see Kendall come out, but he doesn't it. Jo has a huge crush on Kendall, but she doesn't know if Kendall likes her. Kendall has something in him that attracts Jo to him; Camille is the only person that knows about her crush on Kendall. Camille senses Jo's distress and turns to James.

"Hey, James, is Kendall coming or what?" Camille says and Jo blushes.

"He can' he got grounded for the day." James says

"Do you know for what?" Jo says

"Nope, his dad won't say." James says and Jo nods.

"How is living with Kendall's dad?" Camille ask

"The greatest thing ever he knows everything about sports, he loves foosball, and loves pranks. I don't know why Kendall is so tense around him?" Carlos says as he throws the ball on the recliner. Soon the boys pack up and head back to their apartment; Jo and Camille go back to Jo's apartment.

* * *

Regular story line: Apartment

It was 6:30 and Kendall was making dinner already. Katie woke up and sets the table for dinner; Ms. Knight and Kendall's father left ten minutes ago. Kendall finishes cooking the steak his mother took out then starts placing in on a plate, which Katie then takes to the table. The guys come in to see the table is set and Kendall starts serving the drinks for the guys. He does this, because in case his father ask how Kendall prepared dinner and if he did it well, Katie and him won't get a beating for something bad. The guys seat down and start eating the steak that Kendall made, Katie sits down to eat her food then Kendall finally sits down.

Kendall is avoiding talking to anyone because his jaw is hurting him right now and lucky he didn't get a bruise. Kendall changes into a long sleeve shirt, so the guys don't see the bruises and Katie does the same. The guys are enjoying their meal and Kendall I pleased that he and Katie won't get hurt today.

"Are you okay buddy?" Logan asks and Kendall just stared at his plate. 'Okay', he was beyond from okay, his bruises are acting up, it gets a bit harder to breathe, and constant fear that one hard hit can end Katie for good.

"I'm fine. How was the pool?" Kendall ask

"Same old, where is your dad?" Carlos says and Kendall tenses up. Katie looks at Kendall worriedly as fight back his tears. His stomach is turning, he feels nausea set in, Kendall can't hold it any longer; he gets up and rushes to the bathroom.

Kendall throws up from anxiety if messes up this dinner. Now he has to remove the scent of vomit from the bathroom or not his father will have a fit. The cleaning supplies were in the bathroom already and he scrubs the toilet hard as tears fall down his pale face as he remembers every beating. Kendall wants to scream at the world, why did he have a monster for a father? Why does he have his face? Why does he carry his last name?

Kendall finishes cleaning the bathroom then leaves to see Katie clear the table and the guys wash the dishes. Kendall feels tired of everything but when he sees Katie, he forgets his pain. He has to stay alive for Katie and will die protecting her. Katie meets Kendall sorry eyes and she knows what happened. Kendall goes and wipes the table clean as Katie leaves to take a shower.

* * *

Katie P.O.V

I enter the shower and let the water soothe my burning skin. My bruises are clearing up, but how much can we take? Can we just leave mom a note that says 'Hey, Dad hits us like a dish rag. Help us!', but that will lead to a huge beating the minute mom turns her back. Kendall will get it the worst because he talks back to dad. For some reason, Dad is 'gentle' with me, but his version of gentle is slapping and not punching.

I hate mom for going back with him and I hate him for beating me and Kendall practically every day. Now I think I hate Carlos for asking about him; if he only knew what was behind closed doors, he will know all the pain we endured. He will be able to hear every scream, hear every pleading word, see the tears land on the floor, see the blood seep out of our bodies, and see how the light behind our eyes is slowly fading away. I finish taking a shower then put on my long sleeve pajamas then head to my room. I look at Kendall and he is struggling to catch his breath; great dad might have popped Kendall's lung again. I enter my room and head to my bed then grab my IPod, so I can finally escape this world.


	4. Chapter 4: Test results

**I'm pretty surprised that people like this story, I honestly didn't think people will, so thank you. **

**Warning: Suicidal thoughts and violent beating **

Kendall P.O.V

I just finished cleaning the table, I need to take a shower and feel for once clean. I've been beaten down so many times that when I'm taking a shower, I can think about everything in without a consequence. I got to the bathroom to take a hot shower; I let the burning water sting all my bruises, because it shows that I'm still alive. The water can't remove my agony, but it can clean my wounds. I see my mom's shiny razor staring at me; its mocking me. I see the stainless steel blade glistening in the shower as the water lands delicately on it. I shake that thought away from my head and take a shower. I finish and brush my teeth then I head to my room; the guys are absorbed in the game.

I made sure that the house was clean, so Katie and I didn't get any beating, but he will beat us. It's his escape, his drug, and we're his suppliers. I saw the clock in my room and its 8:30 P.m. I head to bed and just wish mom would take a good hard look at us and see our marks. I soon hear the main door open and I get tense, I can hear their muffled voices and I start panicking when I hear these words.

"Let me check on the kids." My father says as I hear him open Katie's door and I start panicking, but I can't make a scene. Soon my door opens and I clutch on my sheets tight.

"Night, son" My father says and he knows

He knows how much I hate the fact he call me son. He leaves and I knock out.

* * *

**Monday Morning**

Regular story line: school

I had to wear a long sleeve shirt because my bruises are showing and what doesn't help that its 90 degrees outside. Ms. Taylor is still lecturing and I'm burning up in my long sleeve, but Ms. Taylor says something that makes me tremble in fear.

"Before you go, I have to pass back your test from last week." Ms. Taylor says as she gets the stack. That test was difficult and now I will get in trouble. She hands me my paper and just like I said, I'll be in major trouble today.

"Nice job, Kendall." Ms. Taylor says then keeps handing out papers. I got a 79%, but to my father that's an F. I start freaking out a bit because I don't know what he'll do to me. The bell dismisses us and I haul out of class. Unfortunately, I bump into someone, it was Jo.

Now I feel really bad, I didn't want to ruin her day. I help her with her things and our hands touch. It was an instant spark and I didn't want to let go. Then I realized that I'm no good for her. Why would she want a hopeless cost like me as her boyfriend? I quickly remove my hand and get up slowly with her.

"I'm so sorry that I bumped into you." I say and She smiles.

"Kendall, its fine, you can relax." Jo says smiling

"Let me walk you to class at least." I say

"That would be nice, are you doing okay?" Jo asks and I tense up.

"Just a bit hectic day that's all." I say

"What's that paper?" Jo ask

"Oh, the test results from last week. I did horrible." I say

"What did you get?" Jo ask

"79%" I say gloomily

"That's pretty good; I heard a lot of people did badly." Jo says in a soft voice.

"Not in my dad's eyes; this is consider a failure." I say

"Well, this is my stop, but here's my number in case you want to talk." Jo says as she writes down her number.

"Bye, Kendall." Jo says as she kisses my cheek. It was a rush of joy. At least school is almost done.

* * *

Kendall P.O.V: After school

I start to walk home; I told the guys if they can take Katie out because I don't want her to be home for awhile. I start trembling as I walk closer to the Palm Woods. I enter the apartment and I see _him _watching me enter the house. His green eyes send a chill down my spine.

"You have any news today?" My father says and I nod.

"I got my test result back, I tried really hard and I got 79%. I still have an A in the class." I say but he walks closer to me and slaps me hard.

"What did I say about anything lower than a B?!" My father says as he throws me to the ground.

"I know, but I tried! Why can't you just look at it like that!" I say and he kicks me hard.

"That's what failures say! Are you a failure?!" He says as he kicks me again.

"No, but you are!" I say as I get up slowly, but he punches my stomach.

"You know, I see it in your eyes, but you're going to be just like me. You even had that same resentment in your tone. Remember this: you are and always will be a failure in my eyes. I never wanted you or your sister for that matter, but hey, accidents happen." My father says as he gives me a hard right hook punch on my ribs. I painfully walk to the bathroom.

My body hurts so much, but I hold it up until I reached the hard cold tile floor. I collapse on the floor and let the cold floor cool down my warm cheek. I don't even stop the tears falling down, but it hurts to cry. Why was I given his last name? Why am I a failure? When will my salvation come?


	5. Chapter 5: Cameras

Regular story line: Apartment

Kendall gets up slowly as he regains his strength slowly. He knows this has to stop, but how? If he tells the cops, his father will lie through his teeth and he would be dead the minute the cops leave the house. He can't tell his mother, because he will get a massive beating. Suddenly an idea was forming inside Kendall's head; he leaves the bathroom and goes to his room. He goes deep into his closet until he sees a black metal box. He opens it slowly; inside the box he has money from the check he checked out, a picture of Katie and his mom, and tiny keepsakes that he has when he was a kid. Kendall grabs 50 dollars from his box and puts it in his pocket.

Kendall gets up, but catches himself as the pain radiates from his ribs. He leaves his room and then leaves the apartment. His father went to work already and won't be back until 10 P.m. He is going to the nearest electronics store to buy three tiny cameras, so he can place one in the living room, one in his room, and one in Katie's room. He is going to record his father's beating, so he can show it to his mother in case one day it gets so bad that they have to be hospitalized. Kendall leaves the Palm Woods then makes a left.

Kendall's leg is starting to hurt a bit, because that's where his father kicked him. The electronics store is near and Kendall enters the store. The cool air hits his warm face; it sends a lovely chill down his spine. Kendall heads to an area that has a sale for web cameras for 20 dollars. He bought three of them and handed the man the money; Kendall leaves the store and starts to run back home, so he can install the cameras. Kendall makes it to the Palm Woods within 10 minutes and rushes to the apartment; it was empty still.

Kendall removes the cameras from the box and places one of them gently on top of the book shelf. He places it the center and pushes it farther so it can't be seen. He then heads to Katie's room and places one of them in on her drawer; the camera is small and the picture frame overshadows the camera. Kendall goes to his room and places it on a desk; it's right next to a pencil cup and a sharpener. Nobody uses the desk as much; only person who actually uses it would be Kendall.

The cameras are all on and ready to catch any action his father cause. Each camera has a memory card that can easily be removed and inserted into a computer. Each day he will upload it in his laptop and save it in his usb then hide the usb in his black metal box. He is going to hide the box everyday and hopes his father won't find it. Soon the guys' voices break his silence and he hears Katie's tiny footsteps rush to his room. Her face once tense face relaxes when she see him.

Katie closes the door and runs to hug Kendall, but Kendall lets out a tiny painful moan. Katie let's go and looks into Kendall's green eyes; Katie knew that he was in pain. Kendall just looks at Katie and he painfully lifts up his shirt; Katie's eyes go wide when she sees a bruise that stretches from Kendall's upper rib cage to his upper stomach. The bruise was blue and purple, but she knows how he got it.

"I thought he didn't get to you." Katie says almost crying

"He got me, but hey, I made it. Remember I'll never break our promise." Kendall says as he kisses her tiny forehead.

"We're going to bust dad soon. I bought three cameras to monitor his beatings then one day, we'll show mom the videos. I already installed them, theirs on in your room, but I hide it well." Kendall explains and Katie smiles wide.

"Your camera is on your drawer right next to that teddy bear I bought you and next to the picture frame. You are going to do a video log everyday on what dad has done to you. Then you save it in your usb drive and hide it very well." Kendall says and Katie nods. She knew she has ample time for the video log, because her father gets home late every day.

Katie for once feels a sense of hope within her body and hopefully they will be alive to see the day their father gets caught. Soon a bleak reality might hit; would they be alive when their father gets arrested? Will she live long enough? Or worse of all, will her brother be able to withstand each brutal hit and still live? Katie last fear was real when she sees Kendall holding back his groans as he starts moving and grabbing his side.

Kendall lets out a sigh and looks at Katie one more time; he gives her a genuine warm smile and soon Katie's soul is brought back to life again. Somehow, Kendall's smile can fix any problem Katie has and she smiles back. If only she knew that her smile, saved Kendall from falling deeper into darkness. Kendall soon goes to his bed and takes a nap, but instead of escaping his harsh reality, he now enters a dark nightmare.


	6. Chapter 6: Thank you

**Warning: Child abuse nightmare**

Kendall P.O.V

No, not this again! I don't want to be here anymore, please wake up now. I'm in my same house back in Minnesota and I see my ten-year old self crawled up in a ball as my father hits with the same black belt. Each hit is given with anger and passion; each hit causes me to flinch. Old wounds start opening up and tears start coming down my face.

"Dad, I'm sorry about the glass." My ten-year old says and I get a hard slap.

"No, you go pick it up!" My father says as he turns and points at me.

My body turns stiff as he comes closer to me and I smell his breath; it's full of alcohol. His green eyes meet mine and for once, I see my reflection; I look like him. He grabs my shirt and tosses me to floor. I land on the broken glasses, my face is full of cuts and it stings so badly. I pick up the pieces, but the glass shards are sharper than I remember. Soon I feel a sharp blinding pain in my abdomen; my father stabbed me and as I fall on the broken pieces, I see seven-year old Katie running towards me, but my father pulls her away.

I hear every smack and scream piercing through the air; I couldn't get up as Katie gets beaten. Soon the screaming stops and I hear nothing; tears are streaming down my face and with all the strength I could muster.

"Katie!" I screamed and then I let the darkness embrace me.

* * *

Kendall P.O.V

I woke up sweating and out of breath; my heart is beating so fast and I check my body for any cuts. I had none, but it felt so real and painful. I hear muffled voices outside my room and I don't like it. I hear my dad sending my mom to a new grocery store and that he'll make dinner. Soon my mom leaves and the guys go outside, but they ask my dad if I or Katie can go, but he says the Katie is sleeping and that I'm still grounded. The guys soon leave and y heart drops. Soon I hear him opening Katie's room and I hear an all familiar sound…a belt snap.

I open my door quickly as I hear a _whack _and Katie screaming in pain. I run to her room and I see her in fetal position. I couldn't take it anymore, so I punch in the rib and he just smiles wide.

"I was in the army, Kendall. I can take any hit from you." My father says as he punches me square in the face. Katie screams out, but he pinches a nerve on her shoulder and she falls asleep.

He walks towards me and soon I felt my soul die. One hard punch in my abdomen and I gasp for air, he punches my shoulder hard, and the main hit was the one in my knee; I saw tiny dots in the ceiling. My father walks out of the room then I hear the main door close hard. I smile at the hidden camera and slowly got up, but it hurts. I stand in front of the camera and painfully smile.

"If you see this video, please now that we have been beaten for a long time, mom, he's just starting. Mom, please stop it, I don't know how much we can take this. I have bruises all over my body, I get panic attacks when I mess up, and when I sleep I feel like I won't wake up. Mom, it hurts to breathe sometimes, please stop it." I say weakly as I painfully lift my shirt up.

"I got this today for defending Katie and that big one is from getting a C on a test." I say as shut off the camera. I remove the memory card and place it inside Katie's already turned on laptop. I plug it in and it loaded up pretty quickly; the file came up and I sent it to my email. I save it in her USB and then I delete the video.

I place the chip back and turn the camera back on. I weakly walk to my room and I feel a huge hole in my heart and I see a piece of paper sticking out of my binder; its Jo's number. I grab it and I plug it in my phone, I need something good in my life.

_Kendall: Hey_

I can't believe I just text 'hey' to her! I doubt she'll text back.

_Jo: Who is this?_

_Kendall: It's Kendall, the guy who accidentally bumped into you._

_Jo: Oh, how are you?_

_Kendall: I have had better days, what about you?_

_Jo: I was having a bland day until you text me._

Now I'm blushing like crazy. Is she actually flirting with me? I'm not much to brag about.

_Kendall: I was going to say the exact same thing to you._

_Jo: Aw, that's really sweet. I bet you tell that to all the girls._

_Kendall: No, only the special one._

_Jo: So am I one of those special one?_

_Kendall: You're the only special one_

_Jo: You made my day! You're so adorable._

_Kendall: Not as adorable as you._

_Jo: Kendall, you're making me blush_

_Kendall: Thank you_

_Jo: For what?_

_Kendall: For actually talking to a guy like me, I have to go before my dad catches me._

_Jo: See you tomorrow, Kendall._

**Do you think Kendall's father will find the videos? Will Jo and Kendall be together?**


	7. Chapter 7: Sing to me

**Warning: Remembering extreme child abuse**

Regular story line

Katie wakes up groggy from the pinch her father gave her and she is slowly recalling her memory. Soon it hits her like a train wreck; she sees her room a mess and her USB inside her laptop. She remembers Kendall punching her dad…Soon she started panicking and wondering if Kendall's alive. Katie rushes out of the room to see Kendall on the couch with his eyes close, but he has a bruise on his face; his breathing is labored and Katie is now scared. Katie walks carefully towards Kendall, slightly touches him, Kendall panics and by mistake slaps Katie.

His eyes widen with fear as his hand print is marked across her small face. Her eyes are getting watery and Kendall feels horrible. He strokes her hair and pulls her in for a hug. He runs his fingers in her soft brown hair and kisses her head.

"I'm so sorry; I was having a bad dream. I' m so sorry, Katie." Kendall says

"It's okay; I know you were dreaming of him." Katie says as he tries not to hug him hard.

"Kendall, can you sing to me?" Katie says and Kendal nods. Katie gets on the couch and scoots closer to him.

"If I could be with you tonight, I'll take you to sleep and never let them take the light behind your eyes." Kendall sings to Katie and she smiles wide.

"As we fade in the dark, just remember you'll always burn as bright." Kendall sings and Katie smiles wide as she kisses him on the cheek.

"Kendall, are you ever going to start dating?" Katie asks and Kendall turns red.

"Yeah, like later on in life." Kendall says

"You know, you're not going to be like him, right?" Katie says as she sits upright on the couch.

"I don't know, I might turn like him." Kendall says withdrawn as he thinks about his text messages with Jo.

"No, you won't. You'll be the complete opposite and you should ask Jo out." Katie says and Kendall turns red.

"You like her! Kendall, go ask her out, now!" Katie says happily

"She won't go with someone like me; I'm a wreck, Katie and I won't be able to give her what she wants." Kendall says sadly as he painfully gets up from the couch.

"What's that?" Katie asks and without turning his head he says it.

"I won't be able to love her like she'll love me." Kendall says and those words hit Katie hard as she watches her big brother painfully walk to his room.

Katie knows that Kendall get most of the mental and physical abuse, but the one that gets to him is the mental abuse. Soon Katie's body tense as the main door start to jingle and she runs to her room then shuts the door quietly. She hears her father's voice again and fear creeps up on her again, but she relaxes when she hears her mother's voice. Katie gets a pair of sharp scissor to finally to what she wanted; she gets her USB and heads to her bed. She removes the sheet and makes a small incision in the head of the bed then he stuffs the USB in there.

Katie hears the pan sizzling on the stove and she closes her eyes as she tries to forget that awful day. She was only 8 when she went to the kitchen after her father just hit her with a metal hanger. Kendall was in the kitchen when he saw Katie red and their father enters the kitchen to see Kendall near a hot stove. Kendall was 14 when his father grabbed a hot pan and places it on Kendall's stomach. Katie's young eyes become wide with fear as Kendall bites down on his lip.

Kendall still has the mark and he becomes paranoid when he has to go to a pool. Katie still has the cuts from the hanger and is afraid to go to a pool because of that incident. Soon she hears plates being set on the table and that brings more awful memories; when she was little her father threw a plate at her arm and it cuts her badly.

Kendall is shaking in his room as he hears every sound coming from the kitchen. He flinches when the glasses are being set at the table because his father threw a mug at Kendall's forehead; he has a scar, but he covers it with his hair. The huge trigger was the sound of the utensils as he remembers what his father did with each utensil. Even seeing a spoon scares him, because his father would freeze them overnight and places them on his bare belly, it stings like crazy. He would get the serving spoon and hit Katie with them. The forks, where the worst because he would poke Kendall's thigh hard and if he were to scream, he would pour salt; the knives were the ultimate fear in the house as his father would chase him and Katie around with a knife.

Their mother calls them for dinner and Kendall is having a panic attack at the moment. Katie leaves her room and knows that if Kendall doesn't come out early, it's because he is having another episode. Kendall started having panic attacks since his father moved back in. Katie now hopes he gets out soon before their father gets him and when he gets him, it's not a pretty sight. Katie sits at the table with her back straight and elbows off the table. Soon the guys come back and Katie doesn't relax, because Kendall hasn't left his room yet.

Kendall is struggling to breathe right, but starts panicking when he hears his door opening. He sees a large figure and he knows who it is and Kendall gets weak. His father closes the door as he removes his black belt and Kendall's eye widen with fear. His father places the belt in Kendall's mouth as he grabs Kendall's arm and is already trained to not scream when there are people outside.

"Stop acting like a princess and come out to eat or not I give you the 'treatment'." His father says and Kendall's eyes widen because the treatment was lacing food with laxatives and Katie has gotten a couple of times; she has been hospitalized twice because of dehydration.

Kendall leaves the room with his father as they all ate dinner in silence. If anyone were to see them now, it will look like a picture perfect family, but Kendall and Katie are mentally, emotionally, and physically exhausted. Carlos looks at Kendall and smiles at him.

"Hey, Mr. Casanova, I saw Jo on her phone and smiling wide. Were you texting her?" Carlos says and the guys are laughing as they see me turn red.

"Oh, you like someone, Kendall?" My mom says and I turn bright red.

"No, mother, I don't like anyone." Kendall says as he places his fork and knife on the plate.

"May I be excused, father?" Kendall says and his father nods. Kendall gets his plate ready, but the unthinkable happens; he feels his father's eyes following him and he drops the plate.

The plate breaks upon impact and Kendall knew he was done for. He knows what he has to do for punishment; he has to purposely cut himself with the shards and he does so. He grabs the pieces and squeezes the shards in his hands hard; he picks up his plate and the remains of it then throws it away. He washes his hands then heads straight to his room. He grabs a white shirt and wraps his hand around the white shirt then he finally falls asleep, but sleep isn't a salvation anymore.

**The song Kendall sings to Katie is from My Chemical Romance. What do you think will happen next? **


	8. Chapter 8: Knock once for yes

**Thank you for reading the story!**

**Tuesday Morning**

Kendall P.O.V

I had a horrible night and the constant nightmares didn't help me at all. My knee is starting to hurt me, but I noticed that I just formed a bruise. I got up with all my might and move to my dresser; the guys were still asleep and I always get up early. I close my eyes from the pain, I have in my knee, but I bear it. I get a long sleeve shirt with dark jeans for school today and head to the bathroom. I enter the bathroom and avoid the mirror because I don't want to see my body or my face, because if I do, I see him.

I want to rip my face off and just have a new identity, but no I'm a product of a monster. I get dress and try holding back my tears, because I can't take it anymore; if I do anything good, I get hit or if I do something horrible, I get hit. I wish I truly wish I never existed in this life. I finish getting dress and I catch a glimpse of myself at the mirror; my eyes are red and tiny bruise start forming, but I still see his reflection. I leave the bathroom and make my breakfast, which is just cereal. I want to eat and I see Katie leaves her room already dressed; she's wearing a long sleeve shirt with jeans.

I gave her a bowl with a cereal box and she pours it carefully then she looks at me. Her sweet brown eyes used to show life and love but my father beat her down; her eyes don't give off that special glimmer anymore. Her innocence has been ripped out of her and now she grew up too fast. I bet when she looks into mine, she can see our father. Her body tenses up and I know that _he _is in the room; I brace myself for the morning beating. His footsteps make me flinch, every time he breathes I get paranoid, and now he comes near me. Katie looks away, but he forces her to look. My father grabbed me and Katie, so he can take gives us his morning beatings, but at times he does something different.

In the Palm Woods, is an abandon storage room down our hall; inside there is a chair and it closes from the inside, it's always open. My heart beats faster and faster each time we enter the room. Soon we enter the room and he turns on the light, it gives off an eerie sense of doom and death. He locks the door and grabs Katie; he ties her to the chair I want to fight, but he gives me a look that paralyzes. He ties her with the same rope he always ties me with then he puts a bandana on Katie's mouth.

"Look at what you a broken plate cost you." My father says as he smacks Katie hard and she lets out a muffled scream.

"Move and see what happens." My father says and Katie gives me pleading eyes.

He whacks her arm hard and her tiny body moves hard with each hit. Soon he stops and looks at Katie. His cold glare sends a chill down her spine and turns around then punches me in my chest. My heart stops for a good second and the air left my stomach. Another hit, but it was strong than ever, I felt more anger in this one. I couldn't take it and I pinned his against the wall then I punched him hard in the face, but he laughed hard.

"Look what you accomplished." My father says as I look at a frighten Katie. He leaves us alone then closes the door behind us. I go to untie Katie, but she is afraid and she starts tearing up.

"It's okay, I'm okay. You see I'm calm." I whisper but she has fear in her eyes. I untie her, but she's panicking like crazy.

"I saw that rage in your eyes, Kendall. It's the same rage he has, Kendall. You're turning like him." Katie says as she hurries to the door.

"Katie please calm down." I pleaded

"Stay away, you're just like him!" Katie says and leaves the supply closet then heads back to the apartment. Her words hit me hard and I grab the chair and slam it against the floor. The one person, whom I truly care about, just left me. Then I saw my reflection in the puddle on the floor; I saw my father staring back at me. I get up and head back to the apartment to get my book bag; now I really wish I was dead.

* * *

School: Kendall P.O.V

School has been so bad, I'm in so much pain and Katie now won't look me in the eye. It's getting harder to breathe and I just want to run away. I want to leave everything, because the one person I was willing to never leave has no forsaken me. My father did this on purpose and I hate him ever more. Suddenly my heart was racing, I feel like I'm going to pass out and I start sweating. I hear distant mumble from the classroom and I can't place what they're saying. I'm hearing things like 'monster', 'Sicko', 'He hit his father', 'freak', and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop it!" I blurted out and Ms. Taylor gives me a shocked face.

"I was just calling your name for attendance, Kendall. One more outburst and you'll be staying after school." Ms. Taylor says and the voices won't stop.

I run out of the room without looking back and head to the bathroom. I find the nearest stall and I did want I was dying to do; vomit. I let it all out and for once I feel clean, pure, no toxins in my body, but at what cost? I don't stop and tears slowly slide down my red cheeks. I can't take any of this anymore, can I have something good happen to me for once in my life!

I hear the door open and I tense up thinking it's my father, but I hear familiar voices, but it doesn't help.

"Kendall, are you okay?" Carlos says and I don't respond

"Buddy, can you talk to you?" Logan's voice resonates in the bathroom, but I remain quiet.

"Hey, come on Kendall, you can talk to us, we can help you." James says and I cry even harder. No one can help me, but then I hear one voice that snaps me back into place.

"Kendall, it's Jo; please tell me you're okay?" Jo says and my heart skips not once, but twice.

"Yeah" I say weakly and I hear the door close. I knew it, that they will leave me the minute I say something, but I hear a knock in my stall.

"Hey, it's Logan; do you want to talk to Jo, since she is the only one who got you to talk?" Logan says but I don't say anything.

"Knock once for yes or knock twice for no." Logan says and I knock once.

**Will Jo be able to help Kendall? Do you think Katie will ever look at Kendall the same again? Hope you like the story! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Last Time

Regular story line

Logan leaves the bathroom and leaves Kendall in the bathroom; Logan leaves and meets the groups' worried eyes. Logan takes a deep breath and begins to speak.

"He wants to talk to Jo." Logan says and Jo is taken aback.

"Are you sure? I mean I've known for two months." Jo says and the guys nod.

"He wants to talk to you, believe me. Somehow you're the only person who gets him recently. We'll go back to class and tell Ms. Taylor that you're talking to him." Logan says and the guys leave her.

"Kendall, the guys let now, do you want to talk?" Jo says through the green door and Kendall steps out. Kendall's eyes are red from crying and he doesn't bother wiping his tears away.

They both sit down on the ground and Kendall starts to hyperventilate again, but Jo grabs his hands and he looks at her. He sees her innocence and such grace, but what does she see in him; probably as an abomination, a failure, or a pathetic excuse of a human being. Something inside him tells him to tell everyone everything, but who will believe him? A bruise can do some much and they'll probably think he wants attention, but in reality, he needs help.

"Do you want me to get the guys? I figure that maybe they can help you more than me." Jo says and Kendall has a withdrawn look in his eyes. What was once bright green and full of life, they became dull and lifeless.

"They won't help me." Kendall says and Jo gives him a concern look

"What do you mean, Kendall?" Jo says and Kendal lets out a labored breath.

"Because they'll think I'm crazy for making this accusation." Kendall says

"What is the accusation?" Jo asks and Kendall's eyes start to water as he pictures Katie leaving him and is now afraid of him.

"I'm turning into my father." Kendall says

"The guys like him though, isn't that a good thing?" Jo asks, but her words hit Kendall hard like a bullet.

"That's what they think, but I know him and he's not what he portrays himself to be." Kendall says stares blankly at the trees in front of him.

"Do you want to tell me why?" Jo says and Kendall shakes his head.

"If I tell you, I'll be dead, physically." Kendall says

"What do you mean?" Jo asks and Kendall turns his head to her. Her pulse is quickening as he leans close.

"Look in my eyes, Jo and tell me what you see?" Kendall says

"I see beautiful green eyes and a boy who wants to express himself, but he's limited." Jo says

"You know what's different between our eyes, Jo?" Kendall says as he leans closer

"What?" Jo says as she leans closer

"Your eyes have life, they shine, and they can actually brighten people's day. My eyes have lost their shine and are dead like me." Kendall says as he starts to cry.

"What to know why my eyes shine bright?" Jo says as she wipes the tears from Kendall's face.

"Yeah" Kendall says

"It's because of you." Jo says and Kendall leans in closer to her.

"I'm not the reason for that shine and life; I'm a dead man." Kendall says as their hands finally met.

"Kendall, if you're a dad man then why is your hand so warm and tender?" Jo says as Kendall realizes that he and Jo are holding hands.

"You're my lifeline." Kendall says and Jo blushes

Jo and Kendall lean closer; their hearts are beating fast as they lean in closer and closer. Soon their lips lock, Kendall feels a rush of purity inside swarming inside his body as it mends his broken heart and damage soul. They depart and they both smile, Kendall has never smiled this wide before. Soon a harsh reality hit him, he can't be with Jo, because he might turn into his father and he doesn't want to hurt her.

"I'm so sorry." Kendall says as he gets up quickly.

"What do you mean?" Jo says as she gets up.

"I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to corrupt you Just please stay away from me." Kendall says as he is about to run and Jo grabs his shirt.

"K**e**ndall, calm down. What are you talking about?" Jo says and Kendall starts panicking.

"You won't understand, Jo. One day who'll actually understand and thank me." Kendall says as Kendall walks away from Jo.

Kendall goes to get his book bag from the class room and heads to his second period. He really wishes that this day would end, but his day would get wore the minute he steps inside his what his family call 'home'. A security guards comes in and Kendall's heart stops right there.

"Kendall Knight, you're going home." The security guard says and he tense up. His mom is working right now and the only person, who is off, will be his father.

"I called him and told him about your outburst." Ms. Taylor says and he tense up.

"Let that be a fair warning next time, Kendall." Ms. Taylor continued and he gives a sly smirk at the words 'next time', because this will be the last time.

He walks out with the security guard and he heads to the main office to see my father calmly talking to the office aid.

His father gives Kendall a fake smile as they walk out of the office. As soon as they enter the black car, the demeanor changes, a swift punch at Kendall's bruise and all the air inside him left.

"This is the last time, Kendall." His father says as they drive back to the Palm Woods. His father drops Kendall off at the apartment as his father goes to run errands. Kendall rushes to the cameras and quickly uploads the videos from the living room camera and his bedroom camera.

The videos upload quickly to his computer and he goes to his metal box. He gets his USB and uploads the videos. Fear is rising as he pictures his father finding the videos. Kendall goes to Katie's room to get her USB; he tries to think like Katie and knows where she would hide it. Kendall checks her mattress and finds a small incision inside and inside was the USB. Kendall goes back to his room to place the USBs inside the box. He then hides his metal box again and hides it deep into his closet; nobody knows about

Lastly he texts Jo one last thing, because he knew today was the day.

_Kendall: When you see my mom, tell her to go into my closet and to get a metal box. The combination is 5467. I'm sorry for everything…._

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, but it will be graphic. I'm giving you guys a heads up.**


	10. Chapter 10: Don't Blink

**Sorry about the massive delay, but school was really hectic. **

**Warning: Violence **

Regular story line

Kendall's father goes to pick up Katie from school; the traffic is very light. Today he wants to amend things with his children and hopefully it goes smoothly. He enters the school to see the boys smiling; he wants to have no interruptions. He walks toward the school and Logan smiles at him.

"Hey, Mr. Knight, what brings you here?" Logan says

"I came here to get Katie." Kendall's father says and extracts his wallet. He pulls out a hundred-dollar bill.

"Here, for being good kids, I want you guys to go and enjoy the day with this. Go take out those girls you guys hang out with." Kendall's father says and the boys look excited.

"Thanks, Mr. Knight!" The boys say in unison as Kendall's father goes to the main office.

* * *

Regular story line: Katie's classroom

Katie is doing her work calmly until the announcements came on.

"Katie Knight going home" The announcement says and Katie is paralyzed with fear as she collects her belonging. She hears little whispers from the classmates as they say 'lucky'

"Not really" Katie mumbles under her breath as she leaves the classroom. Katie walks to the main office and sees her father. The walk to the car was slient and so was the drive back home.

* * *

Kendall P.O.V

Everything is making jump from the wind hitting the tree or even my own footsteps. I hear the door open and Katie walks in, but she avoids my eyes; my own sister is afraid of me. My father sees this and gives me a sly smile.

"Sit on the couch, both of you." My father says and we do.

"I want to make things right again with you guys, but I can see-. What is that?!" My father says as he points to the dresser and sees the tiny camera.

"Smile wide movie star." I say and I get a huge punch in the face.

"Oh, you're camera ready, darling." I say as I spit of two of my teeth then smile wide.

Katie starts to panic and heads to my room, but my father grabs her arm hard. I got up and hit the back of his head hard, he lost his grip on her and Katie ran to her room. My father slowly turned his head towards me and slams me against the wall; my head is killing me.

"Your mother won't be home for awhile and can have so much fun." My father says as he punches my gut hard. I head butted him and he loosen his grip then I kicked him the groin.

This gave me a good two minutes to help Katie; I ran to my door and I pounded on the door.

"Katie open up is me." I say and she doesn't open the door. I keep forgetting that she is afraid of me. Soon I feel a massive pain in my head and I lose my balance.

"Don't you know that she is afraid of you?" My father says as he punches my face

I see my father with a frying pan in his hand; this was the cause of the headache. He kicks me hard and I skid across the floor. He goes to the kitchen and extracts a knife. I'm in so much pain, that I can't even move. My father goes to my door and kicks it down; he pulls her hard out into the living room.

"If you close your eyes, then everything you love will go bye bye." My father says as he walks over to the small living room camera and knocks it down. He then walks over to me and kicks me hard.

"Don't even blink, Katie!" My father says and tears start forming around Katie's eyes.

He gets a paper weight from the table and pounds it in my chest. It wasn't enough for him until he grabs Carlos' baseball bat and hits me continuously: twice in each of my legs, three times in my chest, and twice in my face.

"I'm fine, it doesn't hurt that bad." I say, but it was intend towards Katie. He then stomps on my chest. I hold my scream, but by mistake Katie blinks.

"You shouldn't have done that." My father says as he gets a knife from the kitchen then he stabs my shoulder, but I start bleeding profusely. My father knows which artery that causes immense bleeding. What hurt the most was that he slices down and I screamed so loud, but he punches me hard. Katie screams, but he runs towards her to muffle her scream. He takes her to my room and I hear a loud smack.

"When you are given orders, you have to obey them!" My father says as I hear more smacks. I see them knife lying on the ground and I get up slowly, but it hurts a lot.

Katie is full of cuts and has a massive one on her shoulder. Katie is barely conscious and she is losing a lot of blood. Rage hits me hard like a train as I plunge the knife into his shoulder, but he stabs me with the scissors. He plunges it deeper into my stomach and keeps twisting it, the metal scissors probe inside my stomach and I'm losing color so quickly. I jab my fingers into his throat and I then I punch him hard; he knocks out for once. I'm losing a lot of blood and Katie is knocked out cold; I grabbed some rope that my dad stored in my room a while back and tie him up. My wound hurts so much and my head is killing me so much.

I weakly walk up to Katie and I hold her tiny body in my hands; I failed her and now she probably thinks that I died while she was getting beat; she passed out knowing that she wasn't loved, her last memory is me on the floor while she gets beat, and what hurts the most, is thinks I died right there. Soon I hear keys jingling and tiny footsteps.

"Help us?" I mumbled, but I pass out from the blood loss and the last thing I hear is my mom blood chilling scream.


	11. Chapter 11: Comatose

Regular story line: Apartment

It happened quickly as Ms. Knight sees her children nearly lifeless and her husband tied up. A knock on the door breaks her trance and she sees Mr. Bitters at the door with an angry look in his eyes.

"Your boys are on their second strike! Many people have been complaining about a loud ruckus here!" Mr. Bitters says as Ms. Knight grabs his wrist and into the Kendall's room.

"Grab Kendall and I'll get Katie, please!" Ms. Knight demands as she cries Katie away from Kendall's cold grip.

"Dad, no..." Katie says weakly and Ms. Knight is confused but ignores it. Mr. Biters grabs Kendall, but is a huge bloody mess from head to toe. They both leave the apartment.

"Can you call the ambulance for my husband when I drive them to the hospital?" Ms. Knight says urgently and Mr. Bitters nods his head. They made their way to the lobby, which was empty and peaceful as they head to Ms. Knight's car.

They each place the children in the car and Ms. Knight drives to the hospital.

* * *

**Present time: hospital**

Ms. Knight sits in the waiting room; both of her kids are in the operating room and she wonders when her husband will come through the doors, but nothing. Soon the hospital doors open and Mr. Knight is rushed in with the gurney and two police officers are behind him. The two police officers walk over to Ms. Knight; one of the police officers is a tall male with broad shoulders, he has deep brown eyes that match perfectly with strong face and brown hair. The other police officer is a small woman with black hair that can easily match her tan skin. She has lively green eyes just like Kendall, but she holds herself together.

"Ms. Knight, I'm officer Marino and this is officer Gomez, we are sorry about the state your husband and children are in, but can you stay calm with us as we ask you some questions?" Officer Marino says and Ms. Knight nods.

"Where were you when this attack happened?" Officer Marino says

"I was running some errands that my husband gave me." Ms. Knight says and looks back to see if a doctor would come out, but nothing.

"Do you or your husband have any enemies?" Officer Marino says

"No, we're both friendly people." Ms. Knight says

"We found nothing to be stolen from your home, but we'll write a report to send to your insurance company." The police officer says then leaves

"Ms. Knight?" A loud, but reassuring voice says

"Yes, how are my kids and husband?!" Ms. Knight says

"Your husband will be fine and only needs minor stitches, but we discovered something interesting." The doctor says

"What?" Ms. Knight says

"When we removed your children's' clothing to stitch their wounds and we found massive bruises, new and old. They also have large cut wounds in their bodies that are now recovering. Your daughter has a massive head wound that we had to induce her into a coma, her shoulder wound was wide, but we managed it. Your son barely made it out." The doctor says and Ms. Knight is taken aback.

"Is he okay?" Ms. Knight says worriedly

"Barely, he has massive swelling in his cranium from what we think could be from a bat, his ribs are broken, we calculated at least, six to be broken, he has minor internal bleeding, and the huge wound he has in his abdomen and shoulder are going to take a while to heal. He is also in an induce coma, I'm sorry." The doctor says as Ms. Knight collapses on the chair.

"Can I see them now?" Ms. Knight says

Tomorrow, you're in a sensitive state and you don't want to see them like this yet." The doctor says

"Now, another pressing matter, have you been abusing your children?" The doctor says and Ms. Knight's eyes go wide.

"Of course not" Ms. Knight says

"What about your husband, because these wounds that your children have are very serious and it nearly ended their lives." The doctor says

"No, no one has been abusing anyone in my house." Ms. Knight says as she gets up.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Doctor." Ms. Knight says as she goes to her car and drives back to her apartment.

* * *

Regular Story Line: Palm Woods

Ms. Knight enters the lobby and its empty, which makes her happy as she enters the elevator. She lets her tears flow down her face as she leaves the elevator as it hits her floor. She enters the apartment to see the door open and she is nervous thinking the intruder came back. She calms down when she hears the boys' voice and she enters the apartment. The boys were with Jo and Camille as they see Ms. Knight; fear rising when they see the mess in Kendall's room.

"What happened?!" the group says in unison

"The police think it was just an intruder." Ms. Knight says

"Where are Kendall, Katie, and Mr. Knight?" James say

"Mr. Knight is okay, but Kendall and Katie are in a coma." Ms. Knight says

"When I get the person who did this, I'm going to hit them so hard." Carlos says as he clinches his fist.

"I need to shower, goodnight everyone." Ms. Knight says as she enters her room.

"I'll text you guys tomorrow." Logan says

"Camille will fill me in, because my phone is in the store, because it broke." Jo says they both walk out of the apartment. The boys just go to bed and try to catch some sleep.


	12. Chapter 12: You should have listened

**I truly apologize for not updating, but I have been extremely busy with school and thinking of how to make this chapter good. I hope you like it. **

Regular Story Line: Hospital

A cold blue room full of beeping machines, Kendall is defenseless as he is in a comatose state. The massive head trauma he received from the bat and pan can make him forget who he is, but that's the least of his problems. His once flawless face is swollen with bruises, filled with deep gashes, and black eyes. His internal organs are bruised and the gashes are only one thing that could have killed him the main one was blood loss. Kendall is using the ventilator because of his popped lung.

Katie is in the same room as Kendall, but her condition is less critical. However, she passed out thinking her brother died. Kendall doesn't even look like himself with all those bruises and swelling. The moon lights up the room a bit, as the beeping machines fill the room with noise.

* * *

Regular story line: Mr. Knight's room

In the other room, Mr. Knight is wide awake and hoping his children doesn't wake up. Soon, a nurse comes into the room holding a bottle and a syringe. The nurse was a slim woman with a brown pixie cut and gives him a cheery smile.

"Excuse me, but can you be a dear and open the curtain for me?" Mr. Knight says as the nurse places the bottle and syringe on a metal table and walks gracefully to the window. Mr. Knight takes the opportunity to take the bottle and syringe from the table and tucks it behind his pillow.

The nurse enters with a confused look on her face; her delicate features are prominent as she stares at the metal table.

"Did I bring a bottle and syringe here?" The nurse ask

"No, sorry, but check your pocket." Mr. Knight says as the nurse reaches in and extracts one.

"Oh, thank you, this is my back up. I'm running on 4 hours of sleep and my mind is hazy." The nurse says as she plunges the syringe into the bottle and later inserts in into Mr. Knight's I.V.

The nurse leaves and Mr. Knight catches some sleep.

* * *

Regular story line: Kendall's room

Katie's tiny body is handling the damages well and soon her soul leaves her body. She looks around and stares at the blue room with awe as he walks up to Kendall's bed, but since he is in such bad shape, Katie can't recognize him. She leaves the room and goes to the one place where she can get help. She leaves the hospital and heads to the Palm Woods; she gets there fast and catches a glimpse of her mother sleeping in the bed.

She heads to the guys' room and sneaks up against Carlos; she taps him gently and he wakes up slowly, but his eye's go wide as he sees Katie.

"This is a dream." Katie says so the guys don't think Carlos is going crazy.

"Man, Katie how are you doing? How's Kendall?!" Carlos whispers

"I have seen better days and Kendall is dead…" Katie says tearing up a bit.

"How, Ms. Knight says you guys are in a coma?" Carlos says with fear creeping up his voice. Then Katie remembers the patient that was in the same room as her, it was Kendall.

"No, he can't be, he hit me hard and Kendall was gone when he was attacking me. That couldn't be him, but, oh, man he looks so bad." Katie says as tear fall down her face and Carlos holds her close and hugs her tight.

"Katie, you did this to you guys?" Carlos asks as he holds her tight.

"You won't believe us! You guys should have seen the signs, but no, you guys were having too much fun. While you were playing, we were surviving." Katie says angrily and Carlos is taken back.

"It was bad, Kendall almost died because of all the pain, but he hit him harder. If he dies, it's all your faults. You… should have paid attention in the auditorium that day."Katie says sadly as Carlos is absorbing her words. Soon Katie leaves, she leave a heavy-hearted Carlos.

He goes back to bed and closes his eyes and soon he was dreaming about the auditorium.

* * *

**Weeks ago**

Regular story line: Auditorium

The whole school goes to the auditorium for a presentation. Katie and Kendall catch a glimpse of the sign and start panicking. The sign had a picture of a teen in a corner with a person holding a belt in their hands. The teen was covered with bruises and in big bold letters it says _Child Abuse._

"Kendall, I don't like this." Katie says as she rubs her arms from the freezing cold.

"Me neither, but maybe the guys ear it and start putting the puzzle together and help us." Kendall says and Katie smiles. They soon go their separate ways and as soon as the presentation start, Carlos goes to sleep, Logan reads his notes for an upcoming test, and James is asleep while listening to music.

Kendall meets Katie's eyes and they both share a disappointed look.


End file.
